


The Other Side of the Van

by kimmins



Series: Love on My Fingers, Lust on My Tongue [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, DrummerWolf, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foreplay, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Amanda pulls Martin away for a quick bit of fun





	1. Martin Gets His

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to find time to write this since I thought it up and the universe kept cockblocking me. 
> 
> *I went through and made some minor edits*

The side of the van was burning against Martin’s back. The sun was beating down on him and it was hot as hell. There was sweat beading on his face but it had nothing to do with the heat and everything to do with Drummer on her knees for him. 

 

She’d dragged him away from the others and around the van for some privacy. Not that they didn’t already know what they were doing but the illusion was enough for them both. The second they were out of sight she’d pushed him against the van and kissed him with such hunger he’d nearly pinned her to the van instead. 

 

But his Drummer had kept him in line with a growl and a quick nip to his neck that had made his knees weak. He’d gladly given her the reins then. Happy to let her turn him to goo if that’s what she wanted.

 

The only time Martin intervened after that was when she fumbled with the fastening to his pants for a little too long. The second he had them undone she’d taken his cock in her warm hand and gripped him tight.

 

He couldn’t keep in his groan at the feel of it and let his head fall back against the van with a thud. This gave his Drummer the perfect opportunity to suck and bite on his neck to her heart’s content as she worked him slowly in a tight fist. Within moments she’d set up a rhythm of nips to the delicate skin and devilish twists of her hand that pulled a steady stream of noises from him. 

 

“If you don’t quiet down the others are gonna hear you,” she whispered playfully in his ear after a particularly loud moan. 

 

He couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh at that. “Sweetheart, I can assure you they already know what you’re doing to me.” 

 

That got him a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Only one thing we could be doing that would have me flooding the place with  _ this _ scent,” he said, his voice more a rough growl than his usual smooth drawl.

 

That’s when she’d given him a wicked grin. A grin that had his already thudding heartbeat jumping in his throat. 

 

“Well, I guess I don’t have to hold back then…” She nipped at his ear as she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.  His breath hitched when she started  kissing her way down his chest as she uncovered his pale skin. When she got to just below his sternum she started to drop to her knees. 

 

Martin groaned and rolled his eyes back in anticipation. His jaw working as he felt her breath and lips brush the soft skin of his stomach and lower. 

 

He whimpered quietly as she nipped oh so softly at the skin she revealed as she moved his pants out her way. When she was satisfied with her work, she looked up at him and his lungs seized. His Drummer looked so perfect, lips still swollen and turned up into a playful smile, hair in slight disarray and that wonderfully mischievous light in her eyes. 

 

She seemed to give his cock a moment of consideration. He was man enough to be proud of it but not vain enough to think she’d be intimidated by it. Especially since they both knew she was the one with all the power.  

 

So he watched as she leaned forward and oh so slowly ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Marin wasn’t ashamed of the whine he let loose at the feel of it. Nor the moan he made a second later as she took the head into her mouth.

 

The sight of it alone was too much. Those pink lips wrapped around him. The way she looked up to gauge his reaction with her big wide eyes. It was enough to have his own eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed thickly at how overwhelming the sight was.

 

He threw his head back out of reflex when she pressed her tongue against the slit and then ran it around the crown of his head. It hit the van with a loud thud but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that the others definitely heard it. And he didn’t care that the sun was shining into his eyes and was nearly blinding even through his eyelids. 

 

The sun was nothing to the supernova on her knees with his cock in her mouth. She overwhelmed every one of his senses and he was more than ok with that. 

 

She’d started making these nonsense shapes with her tongue that kept sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. His breathing had started coming in shallow breaths, bordering on gasps as she continued he sweet sweet torture. 

 

At the first hint of suction, Martin’s right hand shot out and buried itself in her hair. 

 

His grip must have been just a bit too tight because she let a small sound of discomfort. He immediately loosened his grip, mumbling a hoarse “Sorry.” But kept a firm hold on her.

 

She hummed in contentment at the feel of his hand in her hair and it had his hips bucking ever so slightly. “Oh fuck,” he groaned as she took that as a sign and started taking him deeper into her mouth. 

 

She got a few shallow bobs of her head in before she started to suck gently as well.

 

“Fuck,” he nearly shouted. His free hand flew up to grasp the rack on the top of the van as his knees nearly buckled. 

 

Martin was quickly reaching the point where his physical control deteriorated as his brain got flooded with too much pleasure. And his Drummer seemed hellbent to get him there as quickly as she could. 

 

Too soon she was taking him as deep as she could on each downward motion. Her tongue working against the most sensitive parts of him when she pulled back. Making tiny hums of pleasure whenever he moaned or his hips bucked more than he intended. After a minute or two her hands came up to grip his hips, pinning them to the van at his back. He let out an unexpected whine at the feel of her small hands firmly holding him where she wanted. 

 

“Oh God,” he groaned as she flexed her grip and took him as deep as she could. Her nose just short of brushing against him as she swallowed as many times as possible before pulling off to breathe.

 

When she did it the next time, Martin made the mistake of looking down to watch her try and take him all the way. “Drummer,” he said, reverently as she worked her way closer to her goal. 

 

But she stopped unexpectedly and pulled off. The air was surprisingly cold against his spit wet skin. But not as cold as the look she gave him she sat back on her heels. It took his pleasure stupid brain a few seconds to kick in and tell him what he’d done wrong.

 

“”Manda,” he lowly, his tone soft. The smile she gave him in response was sweeter than any other. His senses were flooded with affection and happiness. And then the feel of her mouth was back and he was overwhelmed all over again. 

 

After that the only sounds out of his mouth were her name. A constant litany of “‘Manda” as she worked him closer and closer to the edge. And the closer he came the louder and more desperate he got. Until he was so so close and he begged, voice hoarse from moaning, “Amanda,  _ please _ .” 

 

The sensation of her quickly swallowing him down one more time while he was right  _ there _ tipped him over the edge with a sound that bordered on a growl. His hips fought her grip as she kept him pinned, making him whine in frustration. The way she kept swallowing around him as pleasure flowed through him in waves seemed to keep him coming longer than normal. After a few too many seconds it was beginning to border in too much and the whine became one of overstimulation. 

 

She pulled off when Martin sagged against the van completely spent. Shivering and twitching from too much stimulation. Feeling like he really had been turned to goo by his Drummer and her delicious mouth. 

 

And speaking that, he watched as she wiped at her lips, removing any traces of him as she stood up. A slight wince from kneeling so long flashing across her face but otherwise she looked amazing.

 

Her lips were swollen and oh so tempting, so Martin pulled her close and kissed her as deeply as he could. The taste of him was on her tongue but he didn’t care. All he cared about was his Drummer, his Amanda. 

 

Again she filled his senses.

 

She smelled so good. Like happiness and contentment with a heavy dose of need. She hadn’t gotten hers but she’d gotten off enough on being in charge and making in moan that she could wait. And Martin was more than happy to return the favor. The sooner the better.

 

They were still kissing occasionally while Drummer helped Martin straighten up since his motor functions still hadn’t come back online, when Vogel rounded the van and asked, “You done with him yet Drummer? Me and the others are hungry.” 

 

Martin gave her a helpless look when she glanced at him for an answer.  She giggled when she noticed how disheveled and unsteady he still seemed. 

 

“I think Martin needs a little more time to recover, Vogel.” 

 

Vogel sighed and walked back to the otherside of the van. They both heard him announce to Gripps and Cross a second later, “Boss did a number on ‘em and he needs a minute.”

 

There was a chorus of groans and moans that quickly escalated into breathy whimpers and growls as the mimicked what they’d heard from the other side of the van. 

 

Martin just shook his head and Drummer dropped her on his chest, laughing softly. 

 

“This is was you get for getting in a van with a bunch of crazy strangers.” he told her softly.

 

“Yeah, but you’re my crazy strangers.” she said as she kissed him one more time. 

And Martin was more than happy with that. 


	2. Amanda get hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin pays Amanda back for the blow job and she gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the first chapter was a quickie then the second is a long drawn out seduction. It is the Jane Austen of smut. 
> 
> Please forgive the typos it's like 2:40am and I just wanted to get it posted.

The inside of the van was noisy with all of them in it. And for once Amanda was very glad for how loudly the boys and The Beast snored because it was loud enough to drown out her breathy sighs and choked whimpers. And the occasional dark chuckle from the man whose body she was leaning back against as he played with her nipples through her shirt. 

 

Lately Martin had taken to curling up in the driver seat and as far away from her as possible when they bedded down for the night. When she’d confronted him about it after about a week he’d flushed at being caught but mumbled that he was avoiding temptation while looking at his feet and rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked so charming and bashful. But when he looked up and saw her pink cheeks the smile he gave her was dark and playful. 

 

It was one thing to fool around with the dubious privacy created by putting the van between them and the others. It was another to do while everyone was sleeping in the van together. And Martin was very much alluding to the latter. And Amanda didn’t want to admit how hot that made her. 

 

The low growl he’d made let her know that it was futile to hide what the idea did to her. So instead of sticking around and subjecting herself to his filthy smirk and the wicked things it was promising, she turned around and went to help The Beast with whatever she was doing. Her only non-energy sensing companion the only safe option at that moment. 

 

It was a conscious decision to ignore the deep masculine chuckle that taunted her as she made her tactical retreat and to try and put the delicious idea out of her mind. 

 

Of course after the sun set and the nightly party had wound down, it was time to pile in the van for the night. And that just made those indecent thoughts that she’d held at bay all day flood back into her mind. So Amanda hung back. She didn’t want to get in the van yet with all the frustration she knew she was generating. 

 

She noticed Martin was still putting out the fire and she fidgeted. As she watched him double check that everything was as it should be the frustrated young woman tried to decide if she wanted to put space between them for the night or if she wanted to tempt fate. 

 

As he finished his nightly chores, the man that was causing her all this frustration looked up and saw her standing her there, trying to figure out what to do. He grinned broadly and so very confidently as he walked over to her.

 

“Drummer,” the name was roughly whispered against her ear as Martin loomed over her. “There a problem?” he asked with the smuggest tone she’d ever heard from him.

 

Amanda tried to answer him, she really did but words were stuck in her throat. 

 

Again she heard his deep rumbling chuckle and they were standing close enough that she felt it too.  It made heat pool in the cradle of her hips and made her blood feel thick and hot. 

 

The sensation of his nose brushing ever so lightly over her skin made her swear that he was touching somewhere so much more sensitive than her neck. The small huff of breath she let out acted like a trigger for Martin. 

 

He breathed in deep. Taking in her scent. His heightened sense of smell picking up on so much more than just the way her hair or clothes smelled. She knew he could pick up on how wet he was making her and she bit her lip as he growled. The effect on her was that same as before and she sighed as he fed ever so slightly on her rising arousal and mounting frustration.  

 

It was times like this that she felt Blackwing might have been right to name him Project Incubus when they brought him in. The others didn’t seem to have this aspect to their nature but Martin sure had it in spades. 

 

When he spoke, her Incubus’s voice was gravel. “Sleep with me.” It wasn’t a question. His lips brushed the delicate shell of her ear and when she swallowed at his tone and his request, the sharpness of his teeth followed.

 

Her yes was swift and free of hesitation. 

 

He nuzzled her hair and hummed contentedly. “Le’s give’em a li’l bit longer ‘n make sure they’re all sleepin’.” The words were murmured against her scalp and it made Amanda shiver before the exact meaning of his words dawned on her. 

 

Turning to look at him she said, “I thought-” but the words died in her throat when she saw his face and the damn filthy look he was giving her. She could feel her body fight itself, caught between the fire burning in her veins and the primal chill that swept through her at the wolfish grin he flashed at her.

 

The big bad wolf was hungry and he’d set his sights on her for his next meal.

 

Rough fingers brushed her cheek as he gently pulled her in for a kiss that was at odds with the wild hunger she’d seen in his eyes. His lips were gentle and delicate; the contrast was maddening. She made a sound of frustration and he just hummed. Made no move to deepen the kiss and when she tried to he pulled back and nipped her on the nose.

 

She gave him a weak glare which just made him smile smugly down at her, eyes tracking around her face and his thumb roughly brushing her plump bottom lip. 

 

When she gave into impulse and made a move to take his thumb into her mouth, he pulled his hand away and inspected it critically. Amanda couldn’t track the thoughts and emotions that flit across his face, so she was confused when he grabbed her head and kissed her on the forehead. He dropped his head down to whisper “Go wait for me in the driver seat. I need to go clean up.” 

 

He took one last deep breath of her, his exhale coming out with a growl before he pulled away and walked over to where they kept a clean water store for washing up.

 

Amanda was left standing there for a moment, trying to remember how to function. After a second she shook herself and glanced back at Martin before following his instructions and making her way to the driver’s seat. Sometimes there was something thrilling about doing what he’d told her to do. And this just happened to be one of those times.

 

Not to mention that they were actually going to do it in the van while the others were sleeping in there. And that had her wetter than she felt like she had any right to be. She might have started developing a little bit of an exebitionist streak in the last few months...

 

She’d just gotten used to having very little privacy when she slept with Martin. 

 

It was close quarters so everyone always knew what was going on. And sex generated a lot of strong energy so there was no hiding it. And turns out that it was also a much more pleasant way for them to feed. After several candid discussions and setting some ground rules, she had gotten used to them showing up when she and Martin were done if they were hungry. 

 

But they had never done anything directly in front of the others. A pulse of need shot through her at the thought. Ok so she definitly had an exebitionist streak. There was no denying with how turned on she was. 

 

As she opened the driver’s side door she caught sight of her lover bent over the bucket of water that they used for cleaning up and noticed Martin was spending a long time on washing his hands, being meticulous even. Making sure to clean under his nails and everything. 

 

As the implication of his sudden need to clean up hit Amanda, her knees buckled. Luckily, she’d been holding onto the door and didn’t fall. But it had made enough noise to grab Martin’s attention and he looked over at her as he paused in his washing. He looked at quizzically for a moment before scenting the air for danger. 

 

He only picked up on her because he cocked a brow and did a cheeky little finger wave at her that had heat flooding her cheeks and hastily climbing into the driver seat. She could see him laughing quietly through the passenger side window. 

 

Groaning to herself for letting him fluster her so easily, she sat back in her seat for a moment and tried to get a hold of herself. When she felt the heat in her cheeks finally subside, she started to pull off her shoes and jacket. She was debating whether or not to remove her jeans as well when the passenger side door opened. 

 

Martin stood there, his vest already off and draped over his arm. The dark grey shirt he always wore was completely unbuttoned and the way its open edges framed the pale expanse of his chest and belly was sinful. Sinful enough to distract her so completely that she forgot what she was doing. 

 

The owner of the chest and belly, he had known exactly what he was doing when he opened the door like that. 

 

Martin threw his vest on the floor of the van and glanced up at her. Yet another grin graced his lips, this one just a tiny bit more amused than hungry at how completely distracted she was by him. But Amanda was oblivious because there was a smattering of water droplets near his collarbones that had caught her attention so completely as the moonlight streaming in through the windshield made them glitter over his pale skin. When a drop of water started trailing down the middle of his chest the temptation to lick them off his skin was so strong that she shifted towards him.

 

His reaction was immediate. “Stay,” he growled, his eyes flashing with something dark and dangerous.

 

The sound of his order and the look in his eyes was enough to make her sit back and get her attention fully on him, even if that  brave little drop of water had just started the journey over the slight softness of his stomach. He held her gaze for a second more before he looked down at himself and reached for the belt that hung loose around his hips. 

 

There was a primal thrill in watching Martin undress. And the movement of his hands had her full attention. Her eyes bounced between them and his face. 

 

When he noticed she was watching avidly, he gave her a lazy smile and slowly ran his thumbs along the inside of the leather. Teasing her and playing with her by turns. 

 

Nimble fingers fiddled with the buckle of his belt and he slowly worked the leather free. As he pulled and tugged the belt open Amanda noticed that all the rings and bracelets that he usually wore were missing. She gulped. He obviously had plans for her. Her eyes found his as he unwrapped the belt from his hips and threw it to the floor with his vest. And she felt an electric charge go through her at the heat and longing she saw in this blue eyes. He had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched her, watch him. 

 

Again he breathed deep, scenting her and the general atmosphere of the van. It must have been overwhelming because he tipped his head back and groaned. Amanda watched as he swallowed, mesmerized by the way his adam’s apple bobbed and really wanting to sink her teeth in just below it. She knew without a doubt that that would have him moaning and melting into a puddle for her. 

 

But tonight wasn’t about that. It was apparently about him torturing her until she thought she’d combust. 

 

Once Martin got himself under control again lowered his chin down to his chest and looked at her over the frames of his glasses. The the sight of her he bit his lip. Clearly eager. And Amanda was sure he was seconds from just ordering her over to him so they could break this terrible tension between them and move on with their night. 

 

But instead, the little show he’d started continued as he dragged his hands over his stomach to move the edges of his shirt out of the way, flashing more of his tantalizing skin at her, before they slid down to the hem of his pants. 

 

He took his time with undoing this buckle. 

 

Amanda groaned. It was too much. He was going to be the death of her. 

 

From the look on his face, to the pale skin of his torso, even the slow methodical way he was undoing his belt was turning her on. Just having an inkling of what he had planned for her had her hyper aware of his hands and on the verge of squirming in her seat for some friction.

 

And then there was the very obvious proof that he was as turned on as she was sitting just below his belt.

 

Amanda bit her lip and whined, shifting in the driver seat. Martin just tsked at her and slowly pulled his belt from the loops of his tight grey jeans. The only sound beside the soft snores from the others in the back of the van was the smooth whisper of leather against cloth. Then the gentle clink of the buckle hitting the floor as it was thrown with the rest of his stuff. 

 

After the belt was dealt with, the devious man looked at his waiting lover. Again she felt like she was simply going to be devoured by the big bad wolf as she waited for his next move.  Which turned out to be stretching out to rest his forearms against the top of the van as he looked her over.  

 

Which had the advantage of showing off more of his delicious skin and pulling the slight softness of his belly taunt which highlighted the muscle she knew was there. God he looked like a wet dream.

 

He chuckled at her obvious appreciation of the view he’d given her. He gave her his on once over, very appreciative of the view she made. Of course his eyes stopped at her denim clad legs. 

 

A cocked eyebrow and a subtle jerk of his chin had Amanda kicking her feet up against the side of the passenger seat, leaning back and raising her hips up to get her jeans off as quickly as possible. 

 

There was no teasing from her, she was eager to get to the good part already. And she had no idea how Martin was able to take his time just taking off his belts when he was obviously as turned on as she was. Boy did he have some major self control.

 

The second the jeans were off she let them fall between the seats. 

While she’d been stripping off her pants, Martin had climbed in the van. He sat in the passenger seat and watched as she revealed the creamy skin of her legs. She caught his eye and he grinned a hungry little grin at her. Not breaking eye contact he reached down and moved the seat so there was more room. Then he reclined the seat back so he was leaning back before he settled in the seat. 

 

Already her skin felt hot and sensitive and he hadn’t even touched her yet. She could feel the throb of need beating in time with her pulse and she hoped to god they did something soon or she was going to lose her mind. Or kill him. She wasn’t quite sure which yet. 

 

When Martin held out his right hand to her and jerked his head at his lap she nearly scrambled to get up. The feel of sliding her hand into his was more electrifying than that innocent of a touch should have been. But he’d been flirting and teasing her for what felt like hours already and she was hungry to feel him against her. 

 

When she tried to straddle his hips, he stopped her and spun her around to sit in his lap with her back facing him. When she looked at him over her shoulder, in question he gave her a look that said trust me. And she narrowed her eyes at that but settled down on his lap anyway, his thighs solid under her and his cock pressing through his jeans to rest against her ass.  

 

It felt so good to finally be touching, and he was so warm under her. The heat of him seemed to sink into her as the rough texture of his jeans against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs made her squirm back against him in a primal bid for him to touch her. The feel of him pressed hard against the firm curve of her ass was as intense as if it had been between her legs, that’s how turned on and desperate he made her feel. All she wanted was for him to touch her. 

 

But all he did was put his hands on her hips as she ground her hips back into him. And he let her for awhile. But once his breaths started to come in short pants he gripped her tight and stopped her. When she fought him, his grip tightened to just this side of painful. There’d be bruises later but Amanda didn’t care. 

 

He held her still so effortlessly and it was just another thing that made heat flood her veins. The need to move was so strong that she jerked in his grip and there was a sharp bite of pain in her neck as he nipped her delicate skin in reprimand. 

 

This time it was her that growled at him. 

 

“Are you going to be good for me?” he asked, voice rough and dark, as he nuzzled the spot he’d nipped. When she took a second too long to answer he smiled against her skin, “It will be worth it.” She hummed in disbelief.

 

“I promise.” He whispered in her ear, making her shudder. Her answer was a swift nod and the relaxing of her body. He sighed against her hair and loosened the grip on her hips, smoothing  his hands down the soft skin of her thighs and back up to slip under her shirt. One rough hand settled on her waist but the other skimmed up the small of her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps as it went until his fingers brushed the edge of her bra. With a practised move Martin unhooked it, one handed, and kept stroking up her back. When he reached the spot between her shoulder blades he ran his nails right back down the same path. The sensation had her shuddering and fighting the need to squirm. 

 

There was a low hum of approval from him as she kept herself from giving in to the need to move, and he gently kissed the back of her neck before reclining back and away from her. Amanda felt the loss of him instantly, the air of the van cooler in contrast to the heat he put off. She looked back at him over her shoulder for some sign of what to do next. 

 

He was obviously calling the shots. 

 

The fingers of the hand not still holding her waist trailed up her arm,  hooked around the loose strap of her bra and tugged. “Off,” he growled and she moved to comply. But when she pulled at the hem of her shirt he stopped her. “No. Keep it.” He tugged at the strap. “Just this.” 

 

Amanda swallowed and quickly slipped her bra off her shoulders and threw it off to the side. The feel of her hard nipples rubbing against the fabric of her shirt was thrilling and felt a little scandalous. Which a little silly all things considering. But it was still true. 

 

Shivers ran down her spine as Martin began running his hands over her skin under her shirt, dragging his fingers against her ribs and under her breasts. But not touching, just more teasing. 

 

“Martin,” she gasped as the peaks of her breasts tightened further, almost painfully, at the teasing touch that was so close but so far from where she needed it. She couldn’t help but shift against him. Luckily there was no retaliation this time and he just kept running his hands over her. Trailing down across her stomach to brush his thumb along the band of her panties, dipping in just under the elastic and igniting a new wave of need in her. She could feel herself pulse, aching and empty. 

 

“Please,” she mumbled. Hoping he’d take mercy on her and touch her like she really needed and stop teasing. 

 

It must have worked because suddenly her was pulling her back to rest her back against his chest, burying his nose behind her ear and breathing her in. There was a little rearranging until they were both comfortable, Martin legs spread to make room for Amanda to sit between them. Her legs were up on the dash,  spread just enough for whatever he had planned.

 

Again his hands roamed over her, over her stomach, tickling over the front of her panties causing her to buck up seeking friction or pressure, down the inside of her thighs and back up. But this time instead of slipping back under her shirt, he kept them over the fabric until he cupped the fullness of her breasts in both hands. 

 

When she squeezed them oh so softly she moaned deep in her throat, the way his hands felt, even through her shirt was perfect after all the teasing. The sharp pressure of teeth was back at her neck and that pulled a groan from her. Which was quickly followed with a hoarse whisper, “Gotta keep quiet Sweetheart. Don’ wanna wake the others, do ya.” 

 

The words hit her like the brick through her window that had started this all. She’s totally forgotten that the others were. Right. There.  

 

She bit back another moan as a fresh wave of need and wetness hit. Oh god. She wasn’t going to be able to do this. It was too much. 

 

Just as she was going to say something her lover said exactly what she needed to hear. “You can do it, Sweetheart. You can be good for me.” She whimpered when he squeezed her right tit a little roughly and trapped her hard nipple between his fingers. “Do it for yourself.”  

 

He squeezed her right breast again and she gasped, “Yessss,” and let it trail off into a hiss as he kept up his delicious torment of her tits. 

 

“Let’s see if I can’t get you to come from just this,” he gasped against her neck as she squirmed and bucked, frustrated and helpless against him. 

 

“Can’t,” she whined, voice catching at the end as his warm mouth trailed over her neck and bit down at the same time he pinched and pulled at her. 

 

“We’ll see. But keep quiet or I’ll have to stop.” The way he said it told her wanted that about as much as she did, which was not at all. So she resolved to keep her noises to herself. 

 

But it was so hard to do and Amanda was so glad the boys snored like chainsaws for the most part. It keep  drowning out the noises that she wasn’t able to keep in and after ten minutes she was on verge of screaming from all of the attention Martin was still giving her tits. Determined to try to get her to come without touching her. 

 

The frustration was too much. Shifting her feet she pushed back to grind against his trapped cock. 

 

He must be aching as much as she was and if she could tip her man over the edge he might just bend her over the seat and take her like she needed. But she drastically underestimated he dedication to get her off the way he wanted and no other way because after a single bit off moan, he stopped messing with her tits and grabbed her by the ass and lifter her up and away from is hips. 

 

“I thought you were going to be good for me Sweetheart,” he growled with a touch of menace in his dark voice. 

 

It was too much. The way she felt like she was on fire, how fucking wet she was, the way she felt so wonderfully helpless as her held her up, not to mention the way his voice trickled down her spine like a living thing. She whined, long and loud. 

 

Calluses caught on her lips as his hand covered her mouth roughly. He left her drop back against him with a soft oof but otherwise did nothing. When he didn’t move his hand she grunted at him. 

 

“Shhh,” he shushed her and listened. There was some shuffling in the back as someone turned over. 

 

Martin held her still for what seemed like forever and every second that they waited the idea of being caught sizzled in her already hot blood. Finally he relaxed. But he didn’t take his hand off her mouth. 

 

In fact he kept it there as he dragged his other hand from where it was holding her down to the front of her panties. Just the soft pressure from laying his hand over her mound had her bucking up, chasing more. But he kept his touch light and soon she panting through her nose as he kept her silent. 

 

“Is this what you wanted Sweetheart?” he whispered to her in a dangerous voice. The games were done and he was ready to take her apart. It wouldn’t matter how she answered him she’d be shattering into a million pieces at the end either way. So she chose to shake her head no, risking that if she was honest he’d reward her. 

 

His chuckle was decadent and cruel. “I think your pretty little pussy thinks differently.” 

 

Oh. Damn. 

 

Amanda wasn’t shocked by what he’d said.  Far from it. She’d gotten pretty used to Martin and his filthy mouth when he was feeling particularly playful and aggressive. She just was hoping he would take it easy on her, but if he was slipping into the dirty talk she was fucked. 

 

She couldn’t help but moan, the sound muffled by his hand. And wasn’t that was just another layer to the whole overwhelming experience? 

 

He nuzzled her neck whispering dirty things to her as he gently rubbed at her mound giving her tiny bits of friction and pressure but nothing to sate her need, and feeding softly. The  feel of it lit her up even more. She needed him to do something besides just lay his palm on her clit or she was going to go insane. Just as she was reaching her limit, her hips still twitching and bucking in an attempt to get something, anything that she needed from his hand, he pressed down hard. 

 

It was hard to breath around his hand and she was able to knock it away enough to take it between her teeth as she fought from screaming at the intense pleasure that swept through her. It had her shivering and so close to coming that when he stopped she nearly ripped a chunk out of his hand. 

 

Insteading letting the pain stop him, her devilish man just did it again, and again and again until she was a quivering mess. 

 

There were a few moments between his attacks but they weren’t enough to clear her head or catch her breath so she was gasping and dazed when his fingers nudged the edge of her panties to the side and ran through the wetness they found there.

 

The sensation was so intense they both groaned.  

 

“God ‘Manda. You are so wet.” Martin panted into her hair as he continued to trace his fingers over her. “So so wet for me.”

 

All Amanda could do was whine as he slipped his whole hand under her pantied and ran his thoumb roughly over her way too sensitive clit.  “Please,” she managed to gasp, hoping he would let her come finally. 

 

The broken sound of her voice had the exact affect the was hoping for because a shaky breath later he was thrusting his fingers inside her with a growl. After that things were almost a blur. But some things stood out even through the haze of overwhelming pleasure. 

 

The rough way Martin kept driving his fingers into her and curling them just so before pulling out and doing it again and again and again. The sharpness of his teeth in her neck as he held himself in check, but just barely. The rough way his voice broke while he murmured about how hot and wet and tight she was around his fingers. How badly he wanted to fuck her. Fell her wrapped around his cock. 

 

She could tell she was making noise but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she felt herself finally start to tip over the edge. “Oh! GOD! MARTIN!” she screamed out, her hands flying up to grip his hair, which earned her a pleasure/pain groan, and to claw at the arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

He orgasm was violent and intense. So much so that she completely missed the drain of energy from the back of the van. The others fed until she started to come back to herself and then quietly went back to sleep.

 

“Drummer, you good?” Martin asked after he let her come down a bit. 

 

When she spoke it took a second to get her voice working. “Yeah. I’m real fucking great.” she said lazily. She shifted uncomfortably, hissing slightly as Martin retrieved his hand from between her legs. Feeling deliciously sore and used she sat up. There was a bit of difficulty getting her legs to do what she wanted but eventually she was able to curl up across her lover’s lap and curl her head into his neck. 

 

Martin, all the while, had been cleaning up his hand. With his mouth. And when Amanda finally noticed she flushed and there was weak thob between her legs at the sight of his pink tongue flicking out to lick way the traces of her on his hand. She swiftly told her ladybits to cool it. There was no way she would be up for any kind of fun until tomorrow and even then that might be too soon. 

 

When he was done ‘cleaning” up Martin wiped the remaining moisture off on the her panties to her indignant huff. He gave her a soft chuckle and settled them both back into the seat, ready to drift off. But Amanda put a hand on his cheek. 

 

“What about you?” she asked, not sure if he’d managed to come while she’d been distracted or not. 

 

His answer was a negative grunt. “I’m good,” he said as he pulled off his glasses and put them somewhere out of the way.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Well I am.”

 

Before he protest she was nuzzling into his neck and teasing her teeth against the skin at the base of his jaw. The reaction was instant. He melted and all the fight drained out of him. So it was easy to get into his pants and warp a hand around him. 

 

It wouldn’t take much given the color of it, how hard it was and the needy little noise her made the second her got her hand around him. And when she added her teeth to his neck it took even less time. 

 

He gave a bit off shout out “Drummer!” as he spilled hot and wet over her hand and his belly. 

 

Amanda employed the same method of clean up as he did, which had him groaning and pulling her in for a kiss. And that’s how they both fell asleep, with drowsy kisses. 

 

And if they woke up sticky but sated none of the others were gonna say anything. They got a great meal out it.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of the B3 'verse mostly because Vogel isn't freaked out by the sex, just kinda inconvenienced by it. In fact there was a version of the ending were he stayed with Amanda and Martin and was a bit touchy feely with them. Kinda soaking in the emotional/neural energy they'd made while Martin recovered. 
> 
> I guess it could be really far in the future where he's gotten over his thing and is fine it.


End file.
